Bloom Springfield and then some
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: As a baby Bloom was found by a ten year old Negi who was still in magic school thanks to a prank from Anya, Nekane promptly made Negi adopt him and helped her brother raise him...now four years later Negi was fourteen and given the assignment to class 2/3-A...also taking along his four year old daughter who has strong fire powers hiding under the surface. How will the school react?
1. Chapter 1

**Negima and Winx AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of the Peters in America…Bloom was found by a ten year old Negi in Wales…Bloom was then raised by Negi and now Negi is fourteen and going to his assignment in Japan and he takes his four year old adopted daughter with him…AU OOC Older!Negi. Genuis!Bloom some bashing some femslash)**

"Hello everyone. I'm your new Homeroom and English teacher. My name is Negi Springfield. This little one here is my adopted daughter, Bloom Springfield. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are there any questions?" Fourteen year old Negi said smiling and bowing at his new students who were staring at him and the little four year old red head beside him who was sipping a juice box contently.

"Hi." Bloom said quietly after she stopped sipping for a minute before putting the strong back in her mouth. There was a moment of dead silence in the room before there was a mix of yells. Half where 'NANI's. The other half were 'KAWAII's.

"How'd you end up with a four year old kid?" A girl with spikey red hair said from the first row of the right hand side.

"Name and class number please? I'll take attendance while you're asking questions." Negi said bringing out an attendance book and causing everyone to blink.

"Okay. I'm student number three, Kazumi Asakura! I'm a star reporter of the Newspaper club!" Asakura said grinning at the boy who gave her a small smile as he checked her off as present.

"I found her in a burning building when she was a baby. My older sister helped me adopt her and is the one who raised her the most…for some reason though. She always calls me her dad but I don't mind." Negi answered smiling as he looked at Bloom who looked up at him and smiled slightly before looking at the students with a curious look and a straight face.

"Fuka, number twenty two, and Fumika, number twenty three, Narutaki of the Out Walking Society! Where are you from?" A set of pink haired twins asked in unison.

"England. Wales to be precise." Negi answered easily.

"Kaede Nagase, number twenty and the final member of the Out Walking Society, are there any useful techniques for hand to hand combat in England, de gozaru?" A tall busty girl with her eyes closed asked causing Negi to look sheepish.

"I don't generally like to fight so I don't know of any hand to hand combat skills other than simple punches and kicks. I do know fencing and how to use a bo-staff however. Bloom-chan is more interested in fighting than I am." Negi said sheepishly while Bloom took her straw out of her mouth.

"There's none specifically originating from Wales but I do know some ARB from Russia and Arnis from the Philippines. I'm not very good yet." Bloom said softly causing everyone to look slightly surprised or shocked at this.

"Well everyone gets better with time and practice,de gozaru. I'd be happy to show you some martial arts I know if you don't mind showing me some of yours, de gozaru." Kaede offered with a gentle smile, making Bloom smile up at her as well and nod her head in agreement.

"Mana Tatsumiya, number eighteen and worker at my family's shrine, why does it appear that both you and Bloom carry guns on you?" A tall busty woman with black hair near the back of the right hand side asked with her eyes narrowed.

"I think it's reassuring to have it for intimidation and protection purposes Bloom-chan though…" Negi said sighing as he showed the nine millimeter pistol that had been strapped to his waist under his suit jacket.

"I like guns." Bloom said simply making Mana smirk slightly as she nodded and sat back down to finish polish her rifle, making Bloom's eyes sparkle slightly. Bloom looked pleadingly up at her dad who gave her a fond smile.

"As long as it's alright with Tatsumiya-san you can go look, but don't bother anyone okay?" Negi asked making Bloom nod and look up at Mana pleadingly when the mercenary looked up when her name was mentioned.

"Oh you want to see this?" Mana asked noticing the little red head glancing at the rifle, making the little girl blush but nod rather cutely…as was attested to by all the 'aww's and 'kawaii's the other girls murmured.

"Sure why not?" Mana said with a shrug causing Bloom to beam as she rushed up the stairs, tripping over one and falling up them and landing at the feet of a white haired girl who was juggling some rubber balls. Almost instantly most of the girls in the class were up and about to move towards her but the white haired girl moved quickly as she threw all three balls into the air and scooped the small red head into her lap before catching the balls and somehow turning all three of them into suckers. Bloom blinked at the trick before grinning and clapping her hands as she giggled.

"For me?" Bloom asked tilting her head to the side curiously when the white haired girl offered her one of the red and purple suckers. The white haired girl nodded as she popped one of the suckers into her mouth and offered a second one to Bloom again, causing the red head to beam as she took the offered treat.

"Thank you!" Bloom said happily as she hugged the white haired woman around the middle for a minute, visibly shocking the girl before the yellow eyed girl smiled slightly and hugged the tiny red head back. Unwrapping the sucker she held it up to Bloom who opened her mouth obediently and let the sucker be popped in with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Zazie." Mana said smiling up at the white haired girl who shared a room with her but sat in the row above her, who offered her the final sucker which the priestess took without hesitation.

"That is very kind of you Miss…" Negi trailed off curiously as he looked at the girl who was hugging Bloom to her chest slightly.

"Zazie Rainyday, thirty-one, clown." The white haired girl said shortly causing Negi to nod slightly before he answered a few more questions until class was over.

"Well I hope to get to know each and every one of you while helping you be the best you can be." Negi said smiling at all of his present twenty nine students, two girls on the top left side missing and leaving dolls in their place.

"Daddy?" Bloom asked curiously as she looked at all of the girls in her dad's class from her spot still on Zazie's lap while the clown was juggling again.

"Yes sweetheart?" Negi asked smiling at his daughter and glancing at Zazie curiously. Where had she gotten those rubber balls from?

"Do you think you were assigned here for a reason?" Bloom asked curiously and causing everyone to look at her confused.

"Like what Bloom?" Negi asked…neither he nor anyone in the class were expecting or ready for Bloom's 'innocent' answer and question that made most of the girls and Negi blush brightly or choke on thin air.

"Maybe you were assigned here so you could find me a mama…or two…or maybe 31! Are they all going to be my mama's daddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Negima and Winx AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ah there you are Negi-kun, and this must be young Bloom-chan. So nice to finally meet you both." The Dean said after Takahata had retrieved the two from the class full of blushing or choking girls, Negi's face as red as his daughters hair. The fourteen year old wizard refused to say what had made him and his students act that way.

"Now I'm afraid there was a bit of a problem with your sleeping arrangements. You'll have to be in different rooms I'm afraid." The Dean said without preamble as he looked at the two who blinked.

"Why is that may I ask?" Negi asked politely.

"No need to be so formal Negi-kun. As it stands there are currently no free rooms. So I'm afraid you two will have to share a different room with someone else. Since we can't fit four to a room, you're being split up. Three to a room is much easier after all." The Dean said causing Negi to nod in understanding but look at Bloom worriedly. She never slept away from him before and Negi himself still crawled into his sisters bed on occasion.

"I've already asked the girls in question and they've agreed to host you both until another room opened up for you two. Takahata…bring them in would you?" Dean Konoe asked making the grey haired teacher nod as he went towards the doors. Opening them, Takahata stuck his head out before pulling it back in as four girls walked in.

"Ah. Your some of my students." Negi said pointing an angry looking orange haired girl with bells in her hair and different colored eyes.

"You're Asuna-san." Negi said earning a scowl from the girl before pointing at the small brown haired girl next to her.

"You're Konoka-san." Negi said earning a nod and smile, before pointing at the tall black haired girl with dark skin.

"You're Mana-san." Negi said earning a small nod, before he pointed at the white haired girl with yellow eyes.

"And you're-"

"Zazie-nee!" Bloom chirped happily as she bounced forward at surprising speed and hugged Zazie's legs. Zazie looked startled at the title before giving a small smile as she picked the little red head up and held her close. Next to her Mana snickered slightly at the brief amount of surprise on Zazie's face.

"I've seen you smile more today than you normally do in a month, Zazie _-nee_." Mana said smirking at the white haired girl who gave her a blank look before taking one arm away from Bloom, holding the small child on her hip kind of like a mother would, and using it to slug Mana's shoulder. Mana went skidding a few feet, her heels dug into the carpet so that they could see the marks, and chuckled as she held her shoulder.

"Are you alright?! She sent you quite far!" Negi asked worried while Asuna whistled.

"Wow didn't know clown girl had it in her." Asuna said impressed slightly, earning a small nod from Konoka, before Mana chuckled loudly.

"She was holding back." Mana said causing everyone to pause for a second before they all stared at Zazie in disbelief.

"Right. Making a note not to get on her bad side." Negi said writing something on his attendance chart and causing Mana to snort slightly.

"Wow! You're really strong Zazie-nee!" Bloom said starry eyed and causing Zazie to smile down at her before she promptly sat cross legged on the floor and began to juggle again, much to Bloom's amazement.

"Where does she hide those?" Dean Konoe asked curiously as he looked at the three large blue and red rubber balls that Zazie was juggling, causing the others to shrug and look at Mana.

"I'm her roommate but even I don't know that." Mana said shrugging as well although she smirked as Zazie caught the balls and turned one into a bird.

"Ah! It's like magic!" Bloom said happily as she pet the little chirping bird, inwardly causing the three teachers in the room to panic slightly.

"Daddy can do magic too!" Bloom said causing everyone to look at a pale Negi.

"Really now?" Mana asked smirking in amusement as she looked at her teacher.

"I-I'm not very good yet." Negi tried to cover before Bloom opened her mouth again.

"When Daddy does a cool trick with his staff it makes different color glows! And when he swings it around fast enough it makes wind!" Bloom chattered happily causing the two older teachers to relax slightly.

"So he can use his staff thing to do party tricks? Like Zazie-san, only not as good at the other stuff." Asuna asked causing Negi to breath a sigh of relief as he nodded.

"Yes it's some tricks that my sister and Anya-chan taught me before I left England. I'm trying to improve them but it's not going that well yet." Negi said smiling nervously and causing Dean Konoe to chuckle slightly.

"Asuna-chan, Kono-chan. Why don't you both go set your room up for your guest? Can't leave it to the last minute after all." Dean Konoe said making the two girls nod and leave, although Asuna shot Negi an angry look as she did so.

"Now that they're gone we can speak freely. Don't worry Negi-kun. Mana-chan and Zazie-chan already know about magic." Dean Konoe said causing Negi to blink before looking at his two students.

"Zazie's a graduate from a foreign magic school…I'm her partner." Mana said smirking and causing Takamichi and Dean Konoe to smirk at how she was hiding the truth from Negi in plain sight. Although she wasn't really lying per say…Zazie did know magic, she did graduate from a foreign magic school, and Mana is her partner…what she left out though was that she was half demon while Zazie was a full demon and they had both done those things over twenty years ago and was here to learn more about full humans.

"Oh that makes sense. It's a pleasure to get to meet you both and teach you." Negi said smiling as he bowed to them, earning two nods of acknowledgement in return.

"Headmaster are you sure it's wise to have one of them room with us. Zazie has a habit of juggling my grenades and even though we both can survive it without injury…if she drops one around them…" Mana trailed off looking at the two and causing Dean Konoe to laugh slightly.

"You have nothing to worry about with that Mana-chan. Negi can throw a barrier up around himself in less time than it takes for the grenade to hit the ground." Konoe said while Negi was in the background asking why they had such dangerous weapons, and why Zazie would juggle them!

"That may be but he's not the one rooming with us." Mana pointed out causing Konoe to laugh harder.

"Yes but Bloom-chan is even more impervious to damage than Negi-kun is. Bloom-chan can you do me a favor and go get the woman waiting outside the door?" Konoe asked making Bloom nod and hop out of Zazie's lap, much to the demon's obvious disappointment, and walk towards the door.

"Takamichi." Konoe said seriously, earning a nod as Takahata stepped forward and threw a magic arrow at Bloom's unguarded back. A set of runes kept Mana, Zazie, and Negi from interfering as the magic darted at the unaware red heads' back. Just before it could get within a foot of her a flame red shield appeared around her, causing Bloom to whip around as the arrow shattered on impact. Her blue eyes looked around curiously, only seeing two shocked, one proud, and two amused looks from the five grown-ups in the room. Bloom shrugged slightly and turned back around to open the door, making the shield drop.

Takahata launched three arrows at her back in succession and was stopped by the shield again just before a woman with blue hair entered the room.

"As you can see, anything that could hurt or be dangerous to her is stopped immediately within a foot of her by her magic. She doesn't even know she's doing it either so she will be quiet safe in your room." Konoe said as Bloom walked back over to Zazie and blinked up at her curiously, getting pulled into the older girls lap as the clown smiled down at her. Zazie glared up at Mana for her snickered remark, lobbing three steel balls at the mercenary's head and glaring harder when they were casually dodged.

"That and it looks like Zazie's about to adopt her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Negima and Winx AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"WHAT?!" Asuna nearly screamed when Negi entered the room with Konoka.

"Stop acting so shocked. You knew we'd be hosting one of the Springfields!" Konoka said smiling at Asuna who was nearly growling at Negi.

"I thought we'd end up with his cute kid, not this brat." Asuna growled causing Konoka to laugh slightly.

"No Asuna-chan. Didn't you hear me the first time? Bloom-chan is staying with Mana-san and Zazie-san." Konoka said smiling amused at the girls reaction.

"Then let's trade with them. They can have this brat and we get the cute kid." Asuna said glaring at Negi who sighed slightly but gave a small smile.

"It's alright Konoka-san. Asuna-san does not want me to share a room with you two so I'll ask Takamichi if he can put me up for tonight." Negi said smiling at the kind brown haired girl before wishing them both a good night as he turned and left the room, bumping right into Mana, Zazie, and Bloom.

"Oh hello girls. What are you still doing up and about?" Negi asked with a small smile while Mana and Bloom were scowling at the doorway behind the young teacher.

"We were giving Bloom-chan a rundown on where everyone's rooms were just in case she needed to find someone later when we heard you getting kicked from the room." Mana said as Asuna and Konoka approached the still opened door, curious about who he was talking to.

"Just for your information Kagurazaka-san, we were asked by the Dean to have Bloom-chan stay with us like you were asked for Negi-kun to stay with you. We wouldn't have 'traded' them like you suggested, they are people not objects. Come along Negi-sensei. I have a friend in our class who won't mind you sharing a room with them." Mana said glaring at Asuna who scowled at her before placing a hand on Negi's shoulder and steering him down the hall.

"Thank you Tatsumiya-san. I really appreciate this." Negi said bowing slightly to the gunslinger who gave a small smile and shrugged off the thanks.

"No problem Sensei. You shouldn't let her disrespect you like that, you _are_ the teacher after all. Just call me Mana by the way." Mana said shrugging it off as she led him down the hall before knocking on one of the doors. Zazie right behind her carrying Bloom piggy back style much to the red head's delight.

"Yes?" One of the pink haired twins from his class asked opening the door before blinking up at Mana.

"Kaede-nee! Nee-san. It's Mana-nee and Zazie-nee!" The girl, Fuka Negi believed her name was, called behind her as she slammed into Mana's legs as she hugged the taller girl. Instantly another pink haired blur slammed into Mana, who to her credit didn't even budge, and hugged her as well while a tall Chinese looking girl Negi knew to be named Kaede walked over.

"Oh? It's rare for you to visit us Mana-chan, De gozaru." Kaede said smiling at Mana before blinking and looking at Negi who was standing there awkwardly.

"Something tells me this isn't a completely social call, de gozaru." Kaede said, putting her hands on the twins backs to draw their attention to the teacher.

"Afraid not." Mana said with a small apologetic smile as the twins got off of her legs and grabbed her hands.

"Well come in then! Kaede-nee just made plenty of tea!" Fumika, Negi believed that's which twin it was, said trying to drag Mana into the room…only for them to be dragged outside and to the side as Mana stepped back and aside so that she wasn't blocking the doorway.

"Zazie, you and Negi-sensei go first." Mana said not budging an inch as she motioned with her head for her partner to go first. Zazie nodded with a small smile as she steered Negi into the room, carrying Bloom in right behind him.

"Thank you Tat-er Mana-san." Negi said while Zazie looked back at her partner and smiled, motioning with her eyes for her to join them in the room.

"No biggy." Mana said shrugging it off again as she sat down on the spot provided for her, Zazie sitting cross-legged next to her with Bloom on her lap watching her juggle the pillows now.

"So what's this about Mana-chan, de gozaru? It's not often you bring Zazie-dono with you when we're talking business, less often that there's a teacher and his child brought along as well, de gozaru." Kaede asked putting some hot cups of tea in front of everyone. Mana didn't answer for a moment, smiling behind her cup as she watched Zazie blow on her cup to cool it down before offering Bloom some of the tea. Mana saw the expertly hidden maternal light in the white haired girls eyes as she gently helped Bloom drink the still warm beverage, the clown girl giggling when the young girl made a face at the taste of the drink.

"The Dean arranged for Negi-sensei to stay with Konoka-san and Kagurazaka while Bloom-chan stays with Zazie and myself until a room opens up for them. Konoka-san didn't have a problem with it but Kagurazaka…" Mana paused as she drank some of her tea, making Kaede frown slightly.

"Judging by the fact that you're using her last name…Asuna-san didn't like the placement and reacted negatively, de gozaru." Kaede said causing Mana to nod while Zazie kept Bloom and the twin entertained by preforming a few tricks that almost distracted Negi as well.

"Mmm, she suggested that she'd _trade_ Negi-sensei for his daughter which-"

"Makes them sound like property instead of people, de gozaru." Kaede scowled as she finished the sentence, earning a nod from Mana.

"He understood she didn't want him around and left the room, running into us right outside of it before anything else could be said. He claimed that he would ask Takahata-sensei to put him up for the night but…" Mana trailed off while Kaede nodded.

"Takahata-sensei lives with his 'secret' girlfriend and there's no room at all in their apartment due to Takahata-sensei getting sent to the couch more often than not, de gozaru." Kaede finished earning a nod.

"Zazie and I were asked to share our room with his daughter which we don't have a problem with, hell Zazie looks and acts ready to adopt the girl in an instant-" Mana said with a snicker, before swearing when one of the birds Zazie had summoned flew over and pecked her on the nose which made Kaede and the twins laugh while Zazie smirked at her partner.

"Damnitt Zazie!" Mana said playfully scowling as she swatted the bird away with her hand, rubbing the bite mark on her nose. Zazie scowled and gave her a light swat upside the back of her head, motioning to Bloom and causing Mana to wince at the unheard but understood warning about her language in front of the red head.

"So we can't host Negi-sensei as well. Since I know that you and the twins share your bed more often than not, I know you have extra room in your dorm room." Mana said turning serious again as she looked back at the still chuckling Kaede.

"So you're hoping that we'd host Negi-sensei instead, de gozaru." Kaede said, it most certainly wasn't a question as she set down her cup while Mana nodded anyways.

"Well I have no problem with it but we should ask the twins their opinion, de gozaru." Kaede said looking at the twins who blinked up at her and grinned in unison.

"We don't mind! Maybe we can pull him into some pranks or the Out Walking Society at least!" The twins chorused causing the taller girls to chuckle slightly while Negi paled as he head swiveled to look at his daughter who visibly perked up.

"I like pranks! I wanna help!" Bloom said cheerfully, making the older girls look at her before the twins cheered and Mana and Kaede exchanged amused looks. For her part Zazie merely smiled fondly and gave Bloom a small kiss on the head, which made the red head blush and look down shyly before yawning…with the twins right behind her.

"Since it's so late you three can stay with us as well. It'll be a big slumber party but we promise not to annoy you so much!" The twins chorused looking at Mana and Zazie who exchanged looks before Zazie looked at the clearly drowsy four year old in her arms and smiled, looking back up at her partner Zazie nodded slightly. The twins cheer could be heard all the way down the hall, which caused several girls to grin and come running to join them in the room.

"YAY SLUMBER PARTY!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Negima and Winx AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Negi groaned as a finger poked him, burrowing his face further into his pillow which earned giggling from nearby that he paid no attention to.

"Negi-kun…" A teasing female voice said softly as the finger poked his cheek again.

"Too early to be up Anya. Go back to sleep before you wake Bloom and Nekane-nee." Negi mumbled as he snuggled further. He heard quite a bit of cooing at that and felt his 'pillow' vibrate as someone chuckled.

"We'll try not to wake Bloom-chan Negi-bozu but do you mind getting up so that I can get breakfast, de gozaru?" An amused voice asked causing Negi to blink as he sat up and yawned slightly before opening his eyes fully.

"Thank you, de gozaru! Didn't know you still snuggled with your sister, de gozaru." A familiar voice said grinning cheekily as the tall ninja sat up and stretched slightly, cracking her back in several places while Negi blinked for a minute. He let out a startled eep and scooted away from Kaede, turning his head slightly when he bumped into someone else.

"It's really cute, aru." A perky voice behind him said, making him look up in the eyes of the resident Kung Fu specialist, Ku Fei. A soft mewl caused everyone to quiet down as they looked at where Bloom was sleeping on Zazie's chest and holding the top part of Mana's pajamas in a surprisingly tight grip. Both of the girls were awake and Mana smiled ever so slightly as Zazie smiled and wrapped her arms around Bloom.

"Daddy make Aunties be quiet. Too early." Bloom grumbled slightly and she seemed to stir for a minute before Mana placed an arm around her while Zazie kissed the red head's forehead and hummed softly. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the small red head went back to sleep, snuggling into the holds happily.

"That's _got_ to be awkward for you two." A girl Negi recognized as Haruna Saotome said looking at the two with a small grin on her face.

"Zazie has a sister so she's used to doing things like this sometimes…I have no siblings but she's a cute kid so I don't mind." Mana covered for them quickly with a shrug of her shoulders, exchanging quick amused looks with Zazie. It's not like they'd tell the local rumor monger and gossip queen that the two of them were used to sleeping curled up together in Zazie's bed…or that the two of them could be considered married since they had a permanent pactio together with Zazie as the Magister... even though in almost every way of looking at it she was much stronger than Mana although she didn't really show it much. While the girls were distracted Negi quickly took note of who was there.

Kaede had just entered the kitchen with the twins, Chao and Satsuki were already in there, Haruna, Ku Fei, and a trio of girls Negi recognized as Ako, Chizuru, and Yuna were cooing over the rather trapped Mana and Zazie, Hakase was nearby working on something although she occasionally looked up and smiled at the group, Yue and Nodoka were reading quietly nearby, and Kazumi Asakari was taking pictures of everyone, especially the sleeping Bloom. Negi couldn't help but feel as if there was another presence in the room that he couldn't see.

"Sorry. We only had one bedroom back at my home in Wales and it gets very cold there. Bloom usually stays with Nee-San in her bed but occasionally she drags me over to sleep with them when it's very cold… or when she wants to snuggle." Negi said apologizing to Kaede who waved it off.

"It's no problem, de gozaru. The twins sneak into my bed more often than not so I'm used to it, de gozaru." Kaede said with a wave of her hand as she sat at the table where the two cooks were placing a bunch of food.

"I can take her now if you want." Negi offered as he looked at Mana and Zazie who glanced up at him and shook their heads. Zazie seemed to hold Bloom tighter protectively as she scooted closer to Mana.

"It's okay sensei. We don't mind, looks like Zazie will attack you if you try to take Bloom-chan from her anyways." Mana said tightening the arm around Bloom and Zazie ever so slightly.

"Zazie-nee's acting like a protective mom!" Fumika said giggling with her sister while Zazie looked wide eyed at this and blushed slightly.

"She'll make a good mom someday." Chizuru said smiling at Zazie who turned redder and turned her body slightly so that she was curled into Mana with Bloom cuddled in between them, Zazie burying her face in Mana's neck over Bloom's head.

"Now you two look like a couple with their kid!" Yuna said grinning while Mana blinked, her arm still draped over Zazie and Bloom, before she smiled but blushed slightly.

"They make a good couple! Look how protective Mana-san is of Zazie-san, while Zazie-san is the one who wants to be protected but they both are protective of Bloom-chan!" Ako said smiling while Mana blushed a little harder…Zazie nearly had a full body blush by now.

"I feel like painting now and I know just what I want to paint." Haruna said grinning like a shark at the two who were in a pretty… not really compromising but it certainly proved they were more than mere friends and roommates.

"Breakfast is ready!" Satsuki yelled from the kitchen, waking Bloom up instantly as she shot up wide eyed with a blast of fire knocking Asakura's camera out of the reporters hands when it flashed.

Everyone and everything was still for a minute as Bloom looked around frantically for a second before seeing her pale dad and the worried Mana and Zazie, the latter of whom was holding her protectively and looking at her concerned.

"Woah…." The twins said wide eyed and Naegi could tell which of them already knew of magic. Kaede, Chao, Yuna, Fu Kei and Hakase didn't even bat an eye at the sight of the fire leaving the small girl, and of course Mana and Zazie already knew….the others though. For the longest of moments everyone was quiet as Negi grew paler and paler before Hakase spoke up. Everyone except Bloom, Zazie and Mana face planted at her remark.

"So she's a Fire based Mage. Fascinating."


	5. Chapter 5

**Negima and Winx AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Okay let me get this straight. Mages and Demons and all exist." Haruna said looking at everyone after Negi, Zazie and the others gave them a quick explanation on Mage's and all, even demons. Right now they were all in the room still, surrounding the table as those that hadn't known stared at those that had.

"You are a fully graduated wind based mage who was assigned here for training." Haruna said pointing at Negi who gave a small nod.

"She is an untrained fire based mage but has good control of her powers usually." Haruna now pointed at Bloom who was being fed some breakfast by Zazie and earning another nod from Negi.

"Zazie-san is a fully trained and qualified darkness and shadow based mage who is here for reasons she won't say." Haruna said pointing at Zazie who glanced up and gave a single nod.

"And while their secrets can get out without problem cause one of them is fully trained and the other hasn't gone to the Mage Academy yet, if your secret gets out you'll be stripped of your magic and turned into an animal?" Haruna asked earning nods all around.

"While Kaede-chan, Mana-san, Hakase-san, Ku Fei-chan, Yuan-chan and Chao-chan already knew about all of this and the fact that most of the teachers and Dean are mages too?" Haruna asked looking at them for an explanation.

"While I'm not magical myself most of my family is so I can tell easily, De gozaru." Kaede explained while Ku Fei nodded in agreement.

"Same here, aru." The Chinese martial artist said nodding as well.

"Me and my dad are both Mage's but we're already fully trained… actually my family is nothing but mages. Misora-chan and the others at the church are mages too, Misora-chan and Cocone-san are still in training though." Yuna pointed out cheerfully everyone paused and blinked for a second at that.

"Well I'm actually a mage from the future and used a mix or science and magic to come back in time to fix some things. Hard not to know these things when you come from Mars." Chao said scratching the back of her neck sheepishly as everyone stared at her for a full minute of dead silence.

"Moving on…I have family members that have magic but I don't have it myself. Seen Chao do some spells to help with our experiments though." Hakase said still tinkering with something on her lap.

"Well to be honest, Setsuna-san knows about it as well since she is half demon but she tends to keep to herself unless she's patrolling to make sure no harmful demons are around." Chao added when she thought about it for a minute.

"I'm Zazie's partner and a half demon. Of course I know." Mana said while cleaning one of her guns without even looking up at them.

"Partner?" Fuka asked curiously. Mana merely smirked slightly as she looked up at Zazie who met her eyes before nodding.

"No use hiding it from you guys, you already know more than you should anyways. Most mages have partners to protect them because when they're casting spells, most of them are vulnerable to attack from any enemies. For example, Negi-sensei you don't have any temporary partners yet do you?" Mana asked causing Negi to blush and shake his head in the negative.

"Alright try and cast a spell." Mana said causing Negi to blink but nod. He grabbed his staff and began to chant.

"Un-Ow!" Negi was stopped at the start of the chant as Mana dashed forward and flicked his forehead with barely any demon strength behind it.

"See? When trying to chant a spell he's vulnerable to attacks which interrupt him. Okay now Negi-sensei try to stop Zazie from chanting her spell." Mana said making Negi nod while Zazie began chanting quietly.

"Tenebrae fio meamet arma," Negi began chanting as well whole everyone stared at the supernatural echo tinting their words.

"Un-" Unlike Zazie who wasn't interrupted Negi was quickly stopped by Mana pulling on his cheek slightly.

"Daemon fio meamet gladius." Zazie finished her incantation quickly while Mana kept Negi from finishing the first word of his.

"Umbra disseptum!" Zazie casted the spell that allowed a dark grey light black dome that seemed to move slightly to surround her and Bloom.

"See? If the mage has a partner then the partner can cover them while they cast spells. Since sensei doesn't have a partner but Zazie does, Zazie would win since I can keep him from casting spells but no one stops Zazie." Mana said causing everyone to nod slightly in understanding.

"Of course this was just a demonstration so Zazie was casting the spell aloud. Low power spells like the barrier she could cast silently if she wanted to." Mana said causing Negi to gape at Zazie who shrugged slightly as the barrier dropped and she continued feeding the giggling and awestruck little red head.

"How do you become partners?" Chizuru asked curiously but still smiling like she always was. At that Mana, Zazie, and Negi all blushed while Chao snickered.

"By doing a pactio. To do a pactio the mage and their protector need to be in a magic circle, for two males to become partners they only need to make a cut on their hand and then exchange a handshake. For two girls or a boy and a girl it's different." Chao explained grinning as she looked at the blushing Mana and Zazie who weren't looking at anyone or even each other.

"How so?" Haruna asked beginning to grin when she saw how embarrassed the other three mages were.

"For those under age like Negi-sensei, they can only make a temporary pactio. He can't do a permanent one yet. For temporary pactios the mage and the protector need to exchange a kiss on the lips. Kissing the forehead or cheek messes it up." Chao said with a grin while most of the girls blushed and Negi turned as red as his daughters hair.

"What about Mana and Zazie?" Asakura asked with a grin on her face.

"They're both older than they look thanks to…other circumstances that I can't say because it's not my right but they have a permanent pactio." Chao said causing everyone to blink slightly before Negi turned even redder, and those who knew how permanent pactios began blushing as well as they stared at the two.

"How do you make a permanent pactio?" Aka asked curiously, making them blush harder while Mana sat beside Zazie and only smiled when the clown leaned against her. Those who hadn't known looked shocked or blushed at Chao's rather casual answer.

"For a permanent pactio… the mage and the partner essentially get married."


End file.
